1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to lighting assemblies affixed to headbands and worn on a person's forehead for illuminating work areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There often exists the need in many situations for an additional or supplemental light source, such as while performing medical procedures, auto repair, and interior building repairs for example. Traditionally these additional light sources have been provided in many forms including lights affixed to portable floor stands, handheld "drop" lights powered by extension cords, and conventional battery powered flashlights to name a few. The use of hand-held drop lights with extension cords have numerous possible disadvantages depending on the work situation. Some of these possible disadvantages include the inconvenience of manipulating the long and somewhat inflexible heavy cord, cords which are not always long enough to reach outlets, work areas where electric outlets are not available at all, and attempting to find a suitable place to attach or lay the light so it will illuminate directly onto the work area, not to mention the possible hazard of a person tripping over the cord. Most of the possible disadvantages associated with drop lights may also be applicable to lights attached to portable floor stands.
Flashlights, although sometimes more convenient than drop lights and floor stand lights, also have a disadvantage in that the user must hold the light or find a suitable support where the light will correctly illuminate the work area. Another possible disadvantage of an exclusively battery powered light such as a flashlight, is that the power in the batteries may be used up part way through a task, leaving the user without a light prior to completing his work. Batteries are also somewhat expensive to buy only to be used up and thrown away when expended.
In an attempt to solve some of the above stated problems, battery powered lamps have in the past been provided which are mountable to a person's head. These head attachable lamps are convenient in that the light may be positioned to light the area that the user wishes to see, usually straight in front of his eyes. Head attachable lamps are also convenient in that they leave both of the user's hands free with which to work. Some of these earlier head lamps were attached to headbands which had relatively heavy battery packs affixed thereto, which proved to be uncomfortable for the wearer due to the excessive weight, especially for extended usage.
Later models of head mountable lamps were structured with remote battery packs attachable elsewhere on the user, with the battery packs connected by flexible conductors to the lamp units. Although these later models constituted significant improvements over the previous structures which had the batteries attached to the headband which supported the lamp unit, they still contained various disadvantages, such as discomfort when worn due to the structures of the headband, and the inability to operate the lamps for an extended period of time.
A past art search was conducted for lights affixed to headbands and worn on a person's forehead for illuminating work areas. Of the disclosures examined, the following appeared to disclose devices most relevant to my invention:
Long was granted U.S. Pat. No. 1,925,593, on Sep. 5, 1933, for a head support for an electric light. The Long patent illustrates circumferal and longitudinal support straps comprising his headband for supporting a lamp unit. The Long over-head longitudinal strap is affixed stationary at each end thereof to the circumferal strap which is for placing around the circumference of the head. The circumferal strap is adjustable with a buckle, but the over-head band in not adjustable. The stationary affixment of the over-head strap at both ends thereof to the adjustable circumferal strap greatly limits adjustability of the headband in general because too much adjustment of the circumferal band would pull the overhead strap off center of the wearer's head, making for an uncomfortable and loose fit.
On Aug. 6, 1974, Allen was granted U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,201, for a portable power supply for a light source. Allen shows a lamp affixed to a headband, with the lamp powered by a remote power supply. The headband arrangement of Allen possesses the same basic structuring as the Long headband, and therefore the same basic problems.
Dannhauer was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,644, date Dec. 23, 1986, for a portable lamp, adapted to be worn on the head of the user. Dannhauer's device shows an adjustable battery powered lamp removably affixed to an adjustable headband. The batteries for the lamp are retained in a battery housing attachable to the pocket or belt of the user.
Lanes et al was granted U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,496, on Dec. 27, 1988, for a headband lamp apparatus. The Lanes disclosure shows an adjustably positionable and focusable lamp affixed to an adjustable headband. The batteries used to power the lamp of the Lanes device are affixed directly to the headband, an arrangement where large batteries add too much weight to the headband for long term comfortable wearing of the apparatus, or smaller lightweight batteries will not power the lamp for any appreciable period of time. The Lanes lighting apparatus uses rechargeable batteries, however the battery recharging arrangement disclosed by Lanes does not allow the charging or supplementing of the batteries while the lighting apparatus is being worn and used, requiring the user of the device to have an extra set of charged batteries for using the lighting apparatus for a period of time which exceeds the time which a single set of batteries may power the lamp.
Both the Lanes et al and Dannhauer devices show one-piece headbands which are only adjustable circumferentially about the user's head. This type of headband has proven in the past to be ineffective in preventing the lamp portion and headband from sliding downward toward the user's eyes and ears, unless the headband is secured uncomfortably tight around the head. The Long and Allen devices do show headbands with longitudinal top straps, but neither of the longitudinal top straps are adjustable in length. The range difference in the size and shape of human heads varies greatly, and a single size longitudinal support strap on the headbands will not sufficiently accommodate all adult human head sizes. Since headlamps are often worn for extended periods of time, comfort and ease in use becomes a major consideration. The Dannhauer and Allen devices show lamps which are not focusable, which can be a disadvantage since the emitted light cannot be adjustably focused to illuminate objects at various distances from the wearer. The Allen and Long devices depict lamps which are not positionable or adjustable, forcing the wearer to adjust the position of his head to direct the light in the desired direction.